


December 3rd, 1992

by ColourAndCity



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bondage, Doyoung from accounting, Hot and ready, Learning the Ropes, Light BDSM, M/M, PIZZA DELIVERY BOY, Sex Tapes, Shibari, VHS tapes are forever, the tags are spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22471744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourAndCity/pseuds/ColourAndCity
Summary: Always, always, always make sure the volume is turned down before you decide to play a mystery VHS tape.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho, Choi San/Kang Yeosang, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 48
Kudos: 285
Collections: Collection - Another Name for the Devil





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarlettSiren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettSiren/gifts).

> What started out as a joke tweet... ended up as this.  
I wrote this in 45 minutes.  
I'M SORRY. OK BYE.
> 
> If you stumbled upon this by chance and haven't already read ANFTD listed under the Collections, a lot of context might be missing...

It was a fairly typical night at the mansion while many of the coven members were busy with various activities. Mingi had offered to help Yunho with a case he was working on. They were trying to track down a missing vampire who they believed may have once been one of the coven's familiars many, many years ago. They had set up a tech room to screen through the years and years of archaic surveillance footage to try and find any tangible video evidence to link the familiar to the missing vampire. After hours of work, Yunho was already starting to tire of scanning through file after file while getting absolutely nowhere.

“If this guy was turned over two decades ago then there's no way this new footage would show him.” Yunho said with a sigh as he clicked through half a dozen folders on his laptop. “Do you even know when he might have been a familiar here? Like even just a range? Anything?”

“Hey, when you've lived as long as I have it gets a little difficult remembering what decade it is, let alone what year. Apparently it was a lot farther back than I had expected.” Mingi said with a bit of a haughty tone. “It was probably back the 90's.”

Yunho gave another sigh in exasperation and slid down on the couch so that his head was slumped again the back and his laptop was balanced precariously on his thighs as he worked half-assedly.

“Maybe you could check the archive room for some of the older tapes?” Mingi suggested as he worked on hooking up some electronic equipment.

“There's an archive room?” Yunho asked as he pulled himself back up into a proper sitting position.

“Yeah, in the surveillance room. The door to the right when you first walk in.” Mingi waved off Yunho as he worked on the project in front of him.

Yunho placed his laptop to the side and slowly got up and headed to the security room. When he entered the room, there was the door, plain as day to his right.

“Huh.” He scoffed. “How have I never seen this before?”

He opened the door and immediately grimaced at what he saw. While the room was more like a glorified janitor's closet it was absolutely packed with shelves precariously piled high with cardboard boxes filled to the brim with old compact discs. Yunho let out an exasperated sigh as he scanned over the dates messily scrawled across the boxes in Mingi's horribly illegible handwriting. There was absolutely no type of organization whatsoever. 2005 was in a box with 2011 and also 1998 and most of the other boxes were similarly “organized.”

After digging through the boxes for a solid 20 minutes, Yunho discovered something tucked away in the back: a series of cardboard boxes containing old VHS tapes.

“These might be what I'm looking for...” He muttered to himself as he looked over the dates sharpied on some of the tapes spanning the late 80's and early 90's. “Might as well start somewhere.”

He hauled the massive, dusty box out of the room and struggled to carry it down the hall to the study. Mingi was still struggling with whatever electronic he was fiddling with when Yunho returned and dropped the heavy box of VHS tapes on the floor and sat down to start sorting through them.

“When do you think a good year would be to start?” Yunho asked as he squinted, trying to make out some of the dates on the labels.

“I dunno, uh, try... uh... 1992 maybe?”

Yunho picked up a VHS tape that read 'December 3rd, 1992' and aggressively blew the thick coating of dust off of it, coughing slightly in the process. It took Yunho a couple minutes to try and figure how to properly insert the tape into the equally ancient tape player but eventually he succeeded and proceeded to rewind the tape all the way to the beginning.

He tried pressing play but nothing happened.

After frustratedly mashing every button on the player and remote, Yunho cursed out the machine and started fiddling with the cables connecting it to the large TV screen above.

One loose cable later and the TV screen flicked to life, the volume on full blast as a sinfully lewd image flashed up onto the screen accompanied by a very, VERY loud, hitch-pitch moan of pleasure.

Yunho immediately yanked the cable from the wall and the TV shut off.

The entire mansion seemed to suddenly be blanketed in an eerie silence. So silent that you could hear a pin drop at the other end of the building.

Mingi had dropped the electronics in his hands and was just sitting there, frozen in shock.

Yunho also sat frozen in place, splayed on the floor while his face steadily turned a deep crimson colour.

There was a loud thud of feet on hardwood above them followed by the sound of heavy footsteps leading down the main staircase, fumbling at the bottom. In an instant, the doors to the study had been dramatically flung open, nearly ripped from their hinges as San stood there in a flurry of... well, _San_.

Mingi and Yunho stayed otherwise frozen and merely moved their eyes to look over at San standing in the doorway, eyes wild and looking almost feral.

“WHERE DID YOU FIND DECEMBER 3RD, 1992?!” San blurted out.

“Wh-what?” Yunho stuttered.

“Where. Did you find. December 3rd. 1992.” San repeated. “THE VIDEO.”

“Uh, the security room archive?!” Yunho blurted out in a panic, his face absolutely blazing red in embarrassment.

“I thought I had lost it!” San exclaimed, cracking a playful smile as he suddenly sprinted into the room and pounced on the box of VHS tapes.

San immediately started happily rummaging through the box of tapes, reading off some of the labels while mumbling to himself. It wasn't long before he grabbed the entire thing and hurriedly walked back out of the room.

“What the fuuuuuuck.” Mingi whispered, both him and Yunho still sitting in the exact same positions.

“What... what just happened?” Yunho asked in extreme confusion.

“I... think? We accidentally? Just found San's old stash of... uh, sex tapes.” Mingi reluctantly replied.

While it shouldn't have been humanly possible, Yunho's face actually managed to turn an even brighter shade of red.

“You... you okay there bud?” Mingi asked, noticing the vein now bulging out of Yunho's forehead.

“YEP.” Yunho squeaked out.

Before Yunho could calm down or say another word, San had returned and had flopped down on the couch, pulling Yunho up to sit beside him.

“I can't believe you picked out of my favourites!” San said excitedly as he momentarily got up to plug the screen back in.

Yunho frantically fumbled with the remote as he tried to turn the volume back down before it could blare salacious noises throughout the mansion again.

“Nope. This is too much for me.” Mingi said and he got up and immediately left the room.

“Is... is it okay to be watching this?” Yunho blurted out as the video started playing and San flopped back down beside him again.

“Why would I have filmed it if it wasn't?” San said with a wink, grabbing onto Yunho's arm and snuggling into his shoulder as the video started up from the beginning.

The tape showed San hanging from the ceiling, intricately tied up with a series of bindings that crisscrossed along his body, knots gripping into tender fleshy areas and the lines of the ropes accentuating the lines of his body. His arms were tightly bound behind him as he hung there hopelessly. He was blindfolded as a pair of hands gently worked their way across his body.

“The 90's were a really experimental time for me.” San whispered with a laugh.

“How did you... what even... I????” Yunho tried to ask, but he wasn't even sure what he was trying to ask.

“It's called shibari.” San explained. “Japanese rope bondage. It's actually sort of fun...”

“But how—”

“Yeosang.” San interjected. “He's actually extremely skilled at it, the little pervert.”

“Y-Y-Yeosang?!” Yunho sputtered out while turning to face San only to suddenly catch, out of the corner of his eye, Yeosang's face come onto the screen as he harshly gripped San's chin and ran his tongue along his jawline.

Yunho gasped in unison with the San on the screen and covered his mouth with his hand. It was so... sensual.

And that is where Yunho and San stayed for the next hour, watching the entirety of the video. Yunho completely shocked and enthralled by the entire thing while San gleefully acted as if it was his crowning achievement.

“Well, that was fun!” San said as he hopped up off the couch. “Let me know if there is anything else you ever wanna watch.”

San ejected the tape from the player, gave it a playful kiss and tucked it safely under his arm as he exited the room.

Yunho just sat there overcome by a strange feeling of confusion and arousal from the entire experience.

\--

After the unintentional screening that Yunho had been a part of, he didn't really know how to react to what he had just seen... and heard... and ..._experienced_.

Yunho found himself wondering the halls, just thinking to himself. Before he knew it he found himself outside of Yeosang's door.

He gave a light knock.

Yeosang answered and Yunho had a hard time making eye contact with him.

“Hey Yeosang, uh, I have uh... a, uh, bit of a favour to ask you...”

“Whatever is it?” Yeosang asked cheerfully with a bit of a laugh at Yunho's current shy demeanour.

“Well, San showed me this _thing_... and I think I would like to try it but I would need you to teach me.”

Yeosang inclined his head slightly to the side out of curiosity.

“He called it... shibari?”

If only Yeosang had the ability to blush, his cheeks would have been bright pink.

“Oh my.” He said with a bit of a shy laugh. “I guess you saw _that_ video. I had thought it was lost long ago.”

There was a brief pause as Yeosang mulled things over in his mind.

“Come on in.” He said ushering Yunho into the room. “I will show you everything you need to know.”

Yunho saw Wooyoung sprawled on his stomach across Yeosang's bed playing on a DS. Wooyoung looked up briefly and gave a bit of a raised eyebrow at the two of them.

“Wooyoung, darling would you be interested in trying something a little different tonight?” Yeosang asked in a alarmingly sweet voice.

“Yeah, sure.” Wooyoung replied cheerfully as he got up and shuffled to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Perfect,” Yeosang replied with a sly smile.

***

[March 22nd, 1986]

Static blared for a few seconds before the image on the screen came into focus showing the interior of the large front doors of the mansion. There was a loud knock on the doors followed by San waltzing into frame dressed in a long, flowing black silk robe to answer the door. He dramatically flung the door open to reveal Mingi standing there, dressed in an ill-fitting pizza delivery uniform and cap, carrying a large pizza box.

San leaned seductively against the door frame, raising his eyebrows slightly as if to encourage Mingi to do whatever he needed to do. Mingi gave a bit of a head tick and looked between the camera and back to San.

“Good evening sir.” Mingi said in a robotic voice as he attempted to act. “It is I, the pizza delivery boy.”

“Ah yes, I have been awaiting you.” San said all the while giving Mingi bedroom eyes. “I do hope that is the _large sausage_ I ordered.

San casually let the collar of his robe come loose, draping over his arm and exposing his shoulder.

“I can assure you sir,” Mingi continued in his robotic voice. “It is _hot and ready_.”

“Oh for fuck's sake!” Yeosang's voice could be heard in the background. “Just fuck already.”

“Yeosang!” San hissed as he angrily whipped around and stalked out of frame, aggressively pulling his robe closed in the process.

Mingi was left standing awkwardly in the doorway holding the pizza box and looking mildly confused.

The screen cut to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops?

Yunho had sat down beside Wooyoung on Yeosang's large bed as Yeosang had momentarily disappeared to retrieve the 'supplies' as he referred to them. It wasn't long before he had returned carrying several long lengths of neatly tied black hemp rope as well as a large pair of shears.

“So what exactly are we doing?” Wooyoung asked Yunho quietly as Yeosang laid everything out on the bed and prepped the ropes.

Yunho's face was already flushing bright red. “Uh, it's called, uh shibari.”

“Isn't that like a type of massage or something?” Wooyoung scoffed.

“Precious Wooyoung.” Yeosang said with a small laugh. “The word you would be thinking of is shiatsu. Shibari, otherwise known as kinbaku is a style of artistic Japanese rope bondage.”

“Oh!” Wooyoung blurted out, pursing his lips slightly while mulling over the idea in his head. “Alright cool.”

“Now.” Yeosang began. “There are several important things one must take into consideration when taking part in shibari. These will be especially important for you, Yunho being that you are still human and we would not want to inflict unnecessary pain on you or put you in any sort of danger. While shibari is a beautiful art form, if not done properly can be quite dangerous to anyone with a pulse.”

Yunho dramatically gulped and frantically nodded his head.

“Shibari is all about communication. If both parties are not in constant communication and if the person doing the tying is not taking note of the condition of the person being bound, it can be very detrimental to their comfort and well-being and quickly ruin the mood.” Yeosang continued. “You always want to make sure they are comfortable, or at least you need to agree to the degree of bondage they are willing to tolerate. Some like more constriction than others, San for example tends to like things a bit ...rougher.” Yeosang shot a suggestive glance at Yunho and Yunho's face blazed red once again.

“Another important thing to always have on hand are rope shears.” Yeosang picked up the large pair he had brought and brandished them casually in the air before placing them back down on the bedside table. “If things do start to get out of hand, it is important to have the shears ready so that the bonds can be easily cut away. Nobody wants to experience a panic attack while bound by 30 feet of rope that takes 40 minutes to untie.”

“Got it.” Yunho muttered.

“Shibari is as much about trust as it is control.” Yeosang said as he picked up one of the bundles of ropes and ran it idly through his fingers. “Now, where should we start?”

Yeosang approached Yunho and Yunho's heart racing. Yeosang immediately took note of his state.

“You must calm yourself Yunho.” Yeosang instructed. “There is no pleasure in a tense body. You do not need to be afraid. I will only show you a basic wrist hold, the rest I will demonstrate on Wooyoung. I do not wish to overwhelm your human senses when it's only your first time.”

Yunho just nodded and took a couple deep breaths to calm himself down.

“Now, put your wrists out like this.” Yeosang instructed, holding his hands out in front of him, palms up and wrists together.

Yunho quickly did as he was told and Wooyoung watched intently.

“One last thing before we start,” Yeosang said calmly. “I want you, both of you, to know that we can stop at any time. Just tell me so and I will stop. If anything makes you feel uncomfortable in the slightest or the position isn't right or if anything just feels like... too much, I will stop immediately. I would never hurt either of you and you can completely trust me.”

“I do.” Yunho replied quickly.

“I want you to say it. I want you to say 'Yeosang, I trust you.'”

“Yeosang, I trust you. I know you would never hurt me.” Yunho replied.

“I trust you with my life, Yeosang.” Wooyoung echoed.

“Good, good.” Yeosang said with a smile.

Yeosang began wrapping the rope around Yunho's wrists in a simple knotted hold.

“Now, tension is important. You never want the rope to go slack as you are working as it could ruin the tension throughout the entire series.” Yeosang explained as he worked. “Does this feel okay? Not too tight?”

“No, it is fine.” Yunho replied.

“Good.” Yeosang continued to wrap and tie the rope, explaining each knot as he went and constantly asking if he was doing okay until Yunho's wrists were firmly bound.

Yeosang let Yunho get used to the feeling of the ropes and let him inspect his handiwork and ask questions before quickly untying him again. Once Yunho was free he gave his wrists a bit of a rub and was surprised at the lack of marks that the ropes had left.

“Right, so, shall we move onto some more complex manoeuvres?” Yeosang asked, turning to Wooyoung.

Wooyoung disrobed in nearly an instant and was immediately ready to participate.

“Go easy on me.” He playfully joked.

“Only if that is what you want.” Yeosang replied in a somewhat devilish tone.

Yeosang started with several simple positions. Some Wooyoung liked, some, such as the ebi, Wooyoung absolutely despised and he was quickly released from. Yunho could see Yeosang keeping mental notes at every reaction, vocal or physical that Wooyoung gave. Eventually the patterns and positions became more complex and Yunho struggled to keep with with Yeosang's narration as he tried typing notes in his phone.

During a particularly complex sitting position, Yeosang carefully reached around to the back of Wooyoung's neck, passing the length of rope through his fingers and carefully knotting it. Wooyoung could feel Yeosang's sultry breath on his neck as he spoke, giving detailed instructions on every sequence. It was driving Wooyoung wild and he lolled his head to the side, closing his eyes tightly, just trying to take in every sensation to its fullest.

Yeosang tightened one of the knots and Wooyoung let out an involuntary moan.

“Do you like that?” Yeosang whispered seductively in his ear.

“Mmmyeah.” Wooyoung mumbled, keeping his eyes closed even tighter.

Yeosang gently ran his fingers across the ropes tied under Wooyoung's pectorals. With a flick of his wrist, he yanked on the correct rope that momentarily tightened the entire series laid across Wooyoung's chest.

“Oh _fuck_!” Wooyoung exclaimed.

“Ah, so _that's_ how you like it.” Yeosang purred, something wild and devious hiding behind his eyes.

Meanwhile Yunho was furiously taking notes in his phone, his lower lip having turned a dark red colour from having been bitten down on so hard the entire time.

Yeosang demonstrated pattern and position after pattern and position on Wooyoung over what must have been multiple hours.

“When... where did you learn all of this?” Wooyoung asked as he lay precariously on his stomach as Yeosang worked.

“Many, many years ago Seonghwa used to let me experiment and practice on him.” Yeosang replied, his mouth curling up into a fond smile having recalled an old memory.

“Seonghwa?!” Both Yunho and Wooyoung exclaimed in unison.

“Seonghwa has a fine appreciation for many unique art styles.” Yeosang's smile grew even wider. “And I am quite thankful for that. But it has been quite a long time since I have been able to express myself like this.”

Yeosang gave a small sigh almost in disappointment.

Yeosang worked in silence for a couple minutes, almost as if he was temporarily lost in his thoughts.

“Bless this flexible dancer's body of yours.” Yeosang contentedly muttered as he worked on tying Wooyoung's legs in a splayed futomomo position.

After he was finished, Yeosang took a step back for a moment, admiring his handiwork with Wooyoung sitting up splayed with his back facing him. Wooyoung's hands and wrists were securely tied behind his back and the ropes and knots had formed a pattern around his chest and across his back as if they were an exterior rib cage. Yeosang gently pressed down on the small space between Wooyoung's back and lower neck, pushing him down into the mattress. He gave a sharp inhale as he ran his hand up the series of knots dotting along Wooyoung's spine as if the ropes were a series of vertebrae themselves, his eyes starting to glaze over.

Yeosang suddenly removed his hand with a jerk. He gave his head a bit of a shake and stiffly patted his cheeks with his hands as if to wake himself up.

“Oh my, I do apologize.” He muttered, having caught his own mind wandering. “This is a _lesson_ for _Yunho_. We must focus.... But I have to admit... If this weren't an educational lesson,” Yeosang's voice suddenly changed to a sort of salacious growl, “I would have you right here, right now like this.”

“Oh uh, we can stop here for today!” Yunho piped up, fully aware of the situation unfolding in front of him, knowing that he wouldn't want to take this moment away from Yeosang.

“Oh bless your ever-beating heart Jeong Yunho.” Yeosang said with a sigh of relief.

Yunho quickly thanked him and left the room to go and figure out his next plan of action.

“Now...” Yeosang said while smoothly running one hand up the nape of Wooyoung's neck, fingering through the back of his hair. “Would you like to be freed and end the lesson here or would you like to continue...”

“I would like you to fucking destroy me.” Wooyoung said confidently.

Something dangerous flashed in Yeosang's eyes and in that single moment, Yeosang lost every ounce of control left in his body; a vampire gone feral with lust.

Nobody saw Wooyoung nor Yeosang for three entire days afterwards.

***

[April 6th, 1986]

The screen flickered slightly before the next image on the screen came into focus, once again showing the interior of the large front doors of the mansion. There was a series of loud knocks on the doors followed by San confidently striding into frame dressed in lavish maroon lounge wear to answer the door. He dramatically flung the door open to reveal Mingi standing there, dressed in an ill-fitting mail man uniform, carrying a large wrapped parcel under one arm with a clipboard in the other.

San leaned seductively against the door frame as Mingi gave a bit of a cough to clear his throat, trying as hard as he could to not look at the camera.

“Good evening, it is I, the neighbourhood mail man.” Mingi said in his robotic acting voice. “Is this the residence of Mr. Choi San?”

“It is indeed.” San replied in an over-the-top sexy tone. “Is that the _large package_ I had requested to be delivered?”

San gave his eyebrows a suggestive wiggle.

“Yes it is.” Mingi continued in his robotic voice. “And it is _hot and ready_.”

“Mingi, that's not the line!” San hissed through gritted teeth.

“Oh uh, shit, uh I mean, yes it is the large package you requested and it must be uh, _handled with care_.” Mingi sputtered out in a fluster. “I need you to sign this.”

He robotically brandished the clipboard.

“Oh my!” San replied, horribly conveying surprise. “But I do believe I have misplaced my pen. Won't you come in as I retrieve it?”

San ushered Mingi into the front foyer of the mansion.

“Whatever are they doing and why are they dressed like that?” Seonghwa's voice could be heard commenting to Yeosang off camera.

“Seonghwa please! Quiet on set!” San exclaimed angrily, giving a over-the-top eye roll. “Ugh. From the top, let's try that again!”

The screen cut to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho wandered the mansion in search of San when he stopped to check the feeding room. To his surprise he found Wooyoung instead. It had been three days since anyone had last seen him or Yeosang, Yunho being the only one fully aware of what had been going on.

Wooyoung lay draped face-down on one of the settees, completely passed out. His arm hung limply over the edge and had been holding a half-drank blood bag which was subsequently escaping his grasp and slowly spilling onto the floor below him.

“Wooyoung!” Yunho quickly rushed over to him, kneeling down beside him and giving his shoulder a light shake. “Hey, are you alright?!”

Wooyoung gave a small groan and slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head to look up at Yunho.

“Yunho?” He mumbled.

“Wooyoung, what happened?”

Wooyoung slowly came to his senses, fumbling his grasp on the blood bag and quickly yet groggily sitting up. “Ahhhh fuck” he groaned while pressing his had to his temple. He held up the mostly empty blood bag and stuck out his tongue to try and catch the last few drops before angrily tossing the bag on the floor in protest and collapsing back down on his side.

“Wooyoung... say something...” Yunho said in a very concerned voice.

“I'm fine.” Wooyoung groaned. “Just...” His voice trailed off.

“Do you want me to get you some more blood?” Yunho offered.

Before Wooyoung could even respond, Yunho was already over at the large fridge that housed the majority of their blood supplies, grabbing a couple bags. He sat back down beside Wooyoung, handing him the bags which Wooyoung gladly accepted. Within a couple minutes, Wooyoung had downed them all and it was as if life was slowly entering his body again.

“Thanks Yunho.” He said with a sigh as he leaned back on the settee.

“What the hell happened to you?” Yunho asked again.

“Yeosang.” Wooyoung groaned. “Pro tip Yunho... never tell a vampire that you want them to 'fucking destroy' you. Because they will.” He said with a bit of a laugh. "And they will _not_ hold back."

“But that's not like Yeosang to leave you in a state like this?!” Yunho said, sitting down beside him.

“It's fine, really. Yeosang did everything he was supposed to. I—unlike the rest of them—I'm still kind of new to this whole vampire thing and maybe I don't always know my own limits. I pushed myself a little too hard... and sometimes the sex is just so good it makes you pass out, you know?”

“You sure you're okay?”

Wooyoung just shrugged and gave his neck a crick. “Yeah, I just need to get my energy back up. We were at it for so long... I don't even know what day it is to be honest.”

“Wednesday.”

“Holy fuck.” Wooyoung exclaimed before bursting into a fit of laughter.

Yunho asked if he was okay once more before Wooyoung chased him off, asserting he was definitely "fine" before Yunho continued his quest to find San. About five minutes later Yunho finally succeeded and found San in the living room, engaged in an intense round of Mario Kart against Jongho.

“Hey San.” Yunho asked quietly.

“Hmm?” San hummed as his eyes were focused on the course in front of him.

“Would you be willing to try something, uh, fun? Tonight?” Yunho asked, his cheeks already beginning to flush pink.

“Yeah sure, there’s an extra controller in the cabinet below the TV. You can join in during the next round!” San replied, still distracted by the game.

“Oh uh, no, that’s not what I meant.” Yunho continued as he nervously ruffled his hair. “I mean like… well,  _ you know _ .”

San turned to face him with a deadly serious look on his face as his go kart immediately careened off the course on the screen. He merely had to make eye contact with Yunho to know what Yunho was possibly suggesting.

“Sorry, Jongho.” San said in a flighty tone. “Rematch next time, okay?”

Jongho just sighed as San immediately dropped his controller and clambered over the back of the couch to get to Yunho as quickly as possible.

“I’ll set the timer.” Jongho muttered, somewhat perturbed.

“No need!” Yunho replied as San was already latching onto his arm and pulling from the room.

“What do you mean no need?” San said in a small voice, stopping in his tracks.

“Nothing, we’re just going to try something different tonight.” Yunho replied with a smile.

Jongho just sighed with a roll of his eyes as he went back to a single player run of Mario Kart.

“Ooooh. I’m excited already!” San replied with a devilish grin as he began dragging Yunho by the shirt sleeve up to his room.

When they entered Yunho’s bedroom San quickly noticed the lengths of hemp rope bundled up and laid out on Yunho’s bed.

“Oh my god?” San exclaimed excitedly while looking up at Yunho before running over and inspecting everything.

“Oh my god?!” San repeated as he ran a length of rope through his fingers.

“Since you said that videotape was one of your favorites, I had Yeosang teach me some, uh,  _ stuff _ .”

“Oh my god!” San was almost beside himself with giddy excitement as he immediately began stripping down.

“So before we start,” Yunho started to say, mentally going through a checklist in his mind. “I have rope shears on the nightstand if we really need them. Yeosang said that communication is very important while doing this so, uh, if you don’t like anything just tell me to stop? And um, otherwise I just need you to say you trust me...”

“Jeong Yunho, I trust you with every fibre of my being.” San proclaimed confidently as he pulled Yunho down to him to plant a kiss on his lips. “Now tie me the fuck up!”

Yunho’s face and ears burned bright red and he gave a small laugh as he quickly began to prepare the ropes.

Starting from San’s wrists, every time Yunho tied a new knot he asked San if he was doing okay or if the tightness was alright. 

Knot. Question. 

Knot. Question. 

Knot. Question.

San began laughing at how endearing and careful Yunho was being.

“Yunho, please.” San laughed softly. “You cannot hurt me. You don’t need to be so worried and ask every 15 seconds if I’m okay. I swear I will let you know if anything feels even the slightest bit weird, okay? Red light, green light.”

“Sorry... I'm still learning the ropes.” Yunho giggled to himself.

San let out a bit of a snort.

Yunho worked diligently tying San's wrists together behind his back and slowly started wrapping and knotting the ropes up San's forearms until he reached the elbows. Every other time Yunho tightened a knot, a small moan or hiss would escape San's lips and Yunho's cheeks and ears would continue to redden.

There came a point where Yunho began to hesitate. He took in a deep breath and gently pressed his temple.

“Yunnie, what’s wrong?” San asked, craning his neck to look at Yunho behind him.

“Uh nothing, just feeling a little tired.” Yunho mumbled with a small laugh. "I think I overwhelmed myself with the complexity of all this and gave myself a bit of a headache."

“When was the last time you had some blood?” San asked in a very serious tone, shifting on his knees on the bed to properly face him.

“Umm, like, maybe a week? Week and a half?” 

“Here, take some of mine. You need it.” San instructed in a paternal tone.

His body gave a bit of a jerk as he had momentarily forgot that his arms had been bound tightly behind his back. San was honestly surprised just how secure the bindings actually were. He quickly swivelled his head around, trying to survey the situation, at one point attempting to bite his own shoulder but not being able to make contact with his skin and looking quite ridiculous in the process. Yunho let out a small giggle watching San struggle.

“I had not thought this through.” San pouted. “Wait! I got it!”

San was quick to rake his fangs over his own tongue, causing a small amount of blood to start pooling on it. He gave a slight jerk of his head to signal Yunho to come closer and have a taste. Yunho bent down and took San's face gently in his hands, kissing him softly but deeply and taking in a nice dose of his blood as well.

Yunho slowly pulled away from San, looking into his ever-curious eyes.

“Better?” San asked with a dimpled smile.

“Mmhmm.” Yunho hummed with a smile and a nod.

"Alright, now back to work!" San instructed in a playfully strict tone.

"Yessir!" Yunho replied as he eagerly started planning out his next series of knots across San’s chest.

As time passed, San began to notice that Yunho’s rope work across his torso was becoming looser and “safe” again as Yunho fell back into being overly cautious, unsure of his actions.

“Slap me.” San said suddenly out of nowhere, his voice low.

“W-what?!” Yunho stammered, having fumbled with the rope he was attempting to tie just below San’s sternum.

“I want  _ you _ to slap  _ me _ .” San repeated forcefully, consciously not making eye contact with Yunho.

“Oh, uh, okay! If that’s what you want...” Yunho said as he quickly tied off what he was doing and pulled his hand back to strike.

Yunho hesitated, just holding his hand in the air, looking down at San who wasn’t looking at him and had his teeth gritted. 

“Commit to it!” San barked.

Yunho swung and made contact with San’s cheek but it could have barely been considered anything more than a forceful pat.

San inhaled deeply to make a point of his frustration as how weak that was. 

Yunho pulled back again and this time, with his full weight behind him, struck San straight across the face. The sound of the slap was so loud it seemed to reverberate off the walls. San’s head cocked to the side from the impact and he was silent for a moment, just staring at the floor.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Yunho began to apologize before he heard the low gutteral laughing coming from San.

His quiet laughing quickly grew. San was almost cackling as he threw his head back, his fangs had lengthened slightly and he looked at Yunho with a fiery passion burning behind his eyes. He probably would have laughed even harder had the ropes constricting his chest not prevented him from doing so.

“Mmmm that’s more like it.” San growled with a smirk. “Carry on.”

Yunho quickly got the point that San was not fooling around with his overly cautious rope patterns and that Yeosang was correct when he said he liked things a little rougher.

After San’s torso was finished, Yunho began tying knots along San's legs in a mermaid tail pattern, up one leg and down the other before we would eventually tie them together. It was driving San absolutely wild. He was laid on his back as Yunho worked, occasionally squirming under Yunho's touch as he ran a length of rope across San's inner thigh. Yunho watched every reaction intently, much how Yeosang had done with Wooyoung nights before.

"You like that?" Yunho whispered as he bent down to plant a series of soft pecks along the lines criss-crossing San's thighs.

"Mmmm yesss…" San moaned as his back arched at Yunho's touch.

Yunho slid two fingers under one of the lower ropes and slowly pulled it taught, binding San’s ankles together. San mewled as Yunho did so and he was quick to move to an intersection of knots at his thighs, yanking on the entire series and instantly binding the ropes all the way down to his ankles.

"Oh-oh nngghh—fuuuuck!" San groaned as the ropes tightened, gripping steadfast into his flesh.

Yunho gave a sly grin as he quickly tied off the rope ends. He roughly flipped San onto his stomach as he went to work connecting the ropes between San's wrists and ankles before turning him onto his side.

“I think… we’re all done.” Yunho said confidently.

He stood back for a moment to carefully inspect his finished work. San gave off the look of a helpless mermaid having been caught in a fisherman's net while lying there on the bed.

Yunho linked his fingers under the ropes across San's chest and roughly pulled him into a sitting position on his knees. Yunho gave the series of ropes around his torso one last quick tug to tighten them up and San's lolled his head forward, eyes already glazing over from pleasure.

"Nnnghhh Yunho..." San breathed. "Yunho please…"

Yunho tipped San's chin up towards him and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"What is it, Sannie?" Yunho replied in a sweet tone as he leaned down and gave San a playful kiss, biting San's lower lip as he pulled away.

"Mouth." San mumbled as he turned his head and began nipping at the side of Yunho's hand. "I wannit—mmm—I wannit in my mouth...  _ please _ Yunho."

Yunho shifted his hand closer as San licked around three of Yunho's fingers, gently taking them into his mouth with a loud groan. Yunho carefully regarded San, his mouth hanging slightly agape at the sensation. His stomach dropped and he gulped dramatically as he felt San’s tongue work its way between his fingers, lazily circling each digit as lewd noises of pleasure escaped from his throat. It wasn’t until San started bobbing his head, taking Yunho’s fingers deeper than Yunho himself let out a small guttural groan. 

Yunho slowly pulled his fingers from San’s mouth, a long strand of saliva trailed behind. Carefully and quickly maneuvering to sit down on the bed beside San, he roughly grabbed San around the waist and pulled him closer, nipping and sucking along San's collarbone.

"Ngggh! Fucking destroy me, Yunho!" San growled.

Yunho gave a small huff having remembered Wooyoung's warning from a couple hours before.

"As you wish." Yunho replied devilishly as he pushed San back down onto the bed.

Luckily for Yunho, San became so loud afterwards that even Jongho was able to hear him from down the hall. Without even having to ask, Jongho began to set his phone timer to serve as a reminder for Yunho to come up for air every now and then as he was still human, after all.

It ended up being a very long night for Jongho.

\--

[August 14 th , 2007]

Several sloppy, pixelated edits flashed across the screen from previous takes before the current scene took hold, showing the interior of the large front doors of the mansion yet again. There was a loud knock on the doors followed by San hurriedly making his way across the main foyer in a long blue housecoat (that he had completely omitted to close) to answer the door.

He dramatically flung the door open to reveal someone who most definitely was  _ not _ Mingi standing there, dressed in a sharply fit slate grey suit carrying a leather briefcase in one hand. The young vampire seemed just as surprised to see San as San was to see him.

San looked the tall and rather scrawny man over as he did the same.

“You're not Mingi.” San muttered under his breath, knowing that a take had been ruined yet again.

“No, I'm Doyoung.” The young vampire said.

San just stared at him blankly.

“From accounting?” Doyoung continued with a raise of an eyebrow. “I'm from the Bureau. I'm here to see Park Seonghwa...”

“Oh, uh... yeah, sure, one moment.” San stuttered out while quickly closing his open housecoat and crossing his arms in front of himself in a flustered slouch. “Seonghwa!” San called.

Seonghwa was quick to appear and greet the vampire from the Bureau and usher him inside. San was just left standing by the door frame, a bit bewildered at the sudden appearance of this stranger, his eyes following him down the hall until he was out of sight.

“Who was that guy?” Mingi asked, walking up to the door from the outside while carrying a tool kit and dressed in whatever could be considered the outfit for a plumber or handyman.

“Doyoung from accounting apparently.” San mumbled as he slowly turned back to Mingi.

“You think accounting is sexy now or something?” Mingi scoffed. “I don't remember seeing that in the script.”

“No.” San replied bluntly, looking back down the hall. “And it wasn't.”

“So, uh, you still want me to  _ fix your plumbing  _ or maybe  _ snake your drain _ ?” Mingi said with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

San gave his head a bit of a shake and slapped his cheeks to get his mind back in focus. 

“Yeah. Let's take it from the top.” He commented as he unashamedly slammed the door in Mingi's face and paced back off screen.

The screen cut to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter @ ColourAndCity_ or CC @ ColourAndCity.  
Or just yell into the void.


End file.
